The Maze Runner 20
by pinkfluffyunicorns3.3
Summary: This is the Maze Runner 2.0. Zoe was found in the box aling with Teressa. She falls for 2 gladers and finds herself torn when both the galders like her back. A terrible fate awaits Zoe in the end.


Zoe woke with a start. Next to her lay an unconscious brunette. She brushed her own curly dark brown hair out of her eyes. The loud sound of rattling filled her ears as loud as a gong. _Gong... Where did that word come from._ Zoe thought. She couldn't remember anything, only her name.

She heard a loud growle and her scream sounded over the loud rattling which was now accompanied by creaking.

"HELP ME!!!!" Zoe screamed banging on the walls.

Through the small spaces she could make out the shape of something hideous again she heard her scream. Her heart was beating so fast and hard she could hear it in her ears. Red lights shown above her head and the ceiling grew closer and closer and Zoe braced herself in impact. She pressed herself to the elevator floor and squeezed her eyes shut. She waited. Minutes felt like hours. But she knew it had only been 5 minutes.

She risked a glanced only to see green light shine above her head instead of a red light. Then to flaps in the ceiling were opened the light blinding her. She came face to face with about 40-50 boys. They all stared down at her and the second girl in awe.

A tall blond haired boy about 16 or 17 dropped into the box. He looked up at the rest of the boys.

"There's 2 and there girls!" he exclaimed.

Zoe looked up at him. "No we're sandwiches!" she cried forcing all the sarcasm she could manage into her voice.

"Is she dead?" the blonde boy asked, pointing at the brunette.

"No she's just unconscious." Zoe answered. "Now will you please help me out this box!!"

The blonde boy extended his hand and helped her out the box. "Tommy grab the other one." He instructed.

A brown haired boy jumped down into the box and carried the other girl out.

"Wha- where am I?" Zoe asked.

"Do you remember _anything_?" The blonde haired boy asked. "Your name? Anything, _anything_ at all?"

"M-m-my name is..." Zoe hesitated. "Zoe. My name is Zoe."

"Zoe. I'm Newt and this is Thomas." Newt said, motioning to the brown haired boy who got out the other girl. "This is Gally, and Whinston."

"Welcome to the glade Shuckface." Newt said.

For the first time since she got here she noticed her surroundings. Large walls bordered the four sides of a grassy field. A section of the eastern wall was open looking almost like an oversized door. The 4 walls loomed high above her head. She felt so small.

She felt scared she wanted to run. So she did. She took off sprinting she didn't know where she was going she saw a grove of trees, she ran for it not knowing where it would take her. She didn't turn around but she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She shook it off and ran faster as she entered the woods, she dared a glance behind her, and soon came to a halt. She plopped down on a log and studied the dirt and the grass and weeds. Thoughts swirled through her head. Unanswered questions. Soon she heard the crunching of leaves and looked up.

A tall, muscular Asian boy was standing in front of her.

"Huh. Looks like we have a new runner." He said.

"What's a runner?" Zoe asked.

Confusion washed over her like a wave.

"Lemme show you around Greenbean." The name greenbean annoyed Zoe very much.

"I have a name. It's Zoe." She said stuffing her hands in her pockets.

She felt something in her pocket and pulled it. It was folded up piece of paper.

"What's that you got there?" Minho asked.

Zoe shrugged and unfolded the paper. She read the note, and shock and curiosity krept through her. She handed the note to Minho who read it out loud.

"There the last ones," he paused looking up from the paper. "Ever."

"What does that mean?" Zoe asked.

"It means we're in trouble. Come on we have to get this to Newt." He said turning to run.

Zoe got up and the two sprinted back into the grassy clearing.

 **OooooooooooO**

 **I hope you all enjoyed my every first maze runner story. I don't own any of these characters except Zoe. And the story plot I don't own either, again except Zoe's part in the whole thing.**


End file.
